


Fish

by OnlySecondsAway



Series: Domestic Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And that kid gets a pet, Domestic life in the bunker, M/M, dean and cas have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySecondsAway/pseuds/OnlySecondsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that cute text message post (that I think started in the The 100 fandom?) where the wife brings home a dog instead of a fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

     Dean was working on Baby when he felt a buzz in his pocket. His hands were covered in grease, so he figured he could ignore it for a bit. It’s on the third buzz, however, that he started to feel worried. Sammy was in the living room reading, so if he needed something, he would just walk down to the garage. That meant the texts were from Cas, who had taken Johnny to get his first pet. They had decided that now that he was four, they would get him a fish. Fish are easy, and when they die, it’s not a big deal. On the third buzz, Dean knew that this plan was being derailed. 

 

     After wiping his hands on the rag in his back pocket, Dean slid out from under the Impala and wiggled his phone out of his pocket. 

 

**10:07 AM:** _ Dean _

**10:09 AM:** _ Dean, answer me. _

**10:15 AM:** _Dean, please don’t be mad_

 

**10:17 AM:** _ Cas, what did you do? _

**10:18 AM:** _ I swear to god, If you bring home anything other than a fish, I’m gonna stick you a circle of holy fire.  _

 

     The next text Dean received was a picture of a small, fluffy, black and white ball of fur. 

 

**10:20 AM:** _ We named him Fish _

 

**10:21 AM:** _ Cas, you didn’t. _

 

**10:22 AM:** _ Johnny saw him in the cage at the pet store, and he was so cute _

**10:22 AM:** _ He’s just SO fluffy _

**10:23 AM:** _ And since I know we ran out of holy oil months ago, we’re going to buy him a cage and some toys, and then we’re bringing Fish home :) _

 

     Forty-five minutes later, Dean heard the bunker door creak open, and watched as Johnny walked in clutching something wrapped in a small towel. Some of Dean’s resolve slipped away when he saw the joyful smile in his son’s eyes.

 

     “What on Earth is that?” Dean asked warily.

 

     “It’s a guinea pig, Dad,” Johnny replied, already mimicking the look of patience he must have picked up from Cas.

 

     “Babe. Babe. We are  _ not _ keeping that rodent in this bunker,” Dean protested

 

     “Nooooo!” Johnny shrieked, covering the guinea pig’s head with one hand, as if it would block the sound. “Daddy already said I could keep him!”

 

     “I did, Dean,” Cas nodded in agreement, as he walked in carrying a cage and a few bags of supplies. 

 

     “Dammit, Cas,” Dean sighed. “Well, we aren’t callin’ it Fish!”

 

    “It’s too late, Johnny loves the name,” Cas says, pointing to the dog tag the boy had clipped to the cage. In bold letters, it read  **FISH** .

 

     Dean sighed again. “It sure as hell isn’t going in his room, it’ll keep him up all night while it runs around.”

 

     “What about the garage?” Cas suggested, starting to smile at his husband’s inability to say no to his son.

 

     “There’s no way I’m smelling that thing while I work on my car,” Dean grunted. “Besides, it’s too cold in there. Let’s stick him in the library. It’s warm, and it already smells like old books.”

 

     “Sam won’t like that very much,” Cas warned, adopting a curious look.

 

     “Exactly,” Dean says with a mischievous chuckle, as he walks over to pet the new addition to the family.


End file.
